What Happens When 2 Idiots Set The Toaster On Fire?
by cherrila
Summary: What happens when two idiots set the toaster on fire? Does it set the house on fire? No. Does it burn them? Nope. Does it malfunction every-other kitchen-appliance? Well...Yeah but that's BESIDES the point of the story. So what does it-*sees result* Oh...Oh god...I feel sorry for Lucy.
1. Chapter 1

The Logic

**Hehehe! I don't believe ANYONE has written a story about THIS happening yet! This is one of my 3 story ideas I came up with while I was writing more chapters for ¨A Second Chance In Love¨! Which I'll probs. stop writing for a bit to update this story but whatever.I already uploaded 4 more chapters for that story anyway! Enjoy me fellow friends...and enemies ⁶^^**

Normal P.O.V

It was techy advance time in Fiore! Or at least Edolas anyway! They had apparently made a machine that could safely transport anyone from Edolas to Earthland! Edo-Natsu had volunteered *cough*thrown into the machine by Asheley*cough* to be the test subject and was now staying at a blonde-celestial mages apartment. This of course would have been fine had both him and the Earthland's Natsu not been competing for her attention and love. Tradegically, that was the exact case...

¨Guys, could you please stop messing around and go wait in the kitchen!¨ The blonde-mage scolded the bickering duo as she took out her clothes for the day.

¨Fine/Yes Lucy-san!¨Came their answers as they went into the kitchen.

As soon as they got in Natsu leaned against the wall and glared at his other self ¨You got some nerve trying to take my Luce away from me.¨ Edo-Natsu in return smirked and replied ¨Well it's not as if you were ever gonna make a move on her anyways 'pinky'!

Natsu growled at his Edolas-self ¨It's salmon not pink and you've got it too!¨

Edo-Natsu raised his eye-brow amused ¨Doesn't matter fire-freak, mine is still better than yours!¨

Natsu opened his mouth to retort but for once thought better. He looked up at the kitchen and an idea sparked into his head. ¨Well I bet I can cook Luce a better breakfast than you!¨He challenged.

E-Natsu looked at him as if he were an idiot. Which he was. E-Natsu facepalmed and sighed. ¨Alright, challenge accepted.¨ There was no way he was gonna lose, he cooked for Asheley all the time!

They both set off to different tasks; one pouring the juice, the other making some eggs. Everything was all going nice and well until they both reached for the toast.

¨Let go Fire-freak it's my toast! E-Natsu said.

¨No way! It's mine,get your own!¨Natsu countered, unconsciously setting himself on fire thus also setting the toaster on fire.

2 idiots + Toaster on fire = NOT GOOD MIX!

The wire to the toaster sparked with leaking electricity, which traveled along the wall, malfunctioning every-other appliance that was connected as well. The two immediately panicked and began running around the room like the idiots they are. By now Lucy had run into the kitchen just in time to see a huge yellow magic circle appearing under the buys feet. She gasped ¨NATSU, WATCH OUT!¨ Both Natsu's turned toward when the circle began shining brightly, blinding Lucy before it exploded, blasting her back against her bedroom wall.

Lucy groaned and got up from the floor before quickly walking over to her kitchen. When she got there she gasped because there were...

**CLIFFHANGER! YAY! SECOND CHAPPY WILL MOST DEFINATELY BE OUT SUPER SOON! ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

Yep. Fate Officially Hates Lucy

**And...yeah that's all I have to say.**

Normal P.O.V

Lucy stared in horror at the sight in front of her.

no.

No.

NO!

THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! FATE MUST BE KIDDING!

For you see, in front of Lucy was not 1 Natsu...

Not two...

Nor three...

Not even four...

And though five would probably be a horror, fate decided that it MUST ruin her life. It presented her with three Natsu Dragneels AND three Natsu Dragions.

...

...

...

...

You're all probably clutching your heads in surprise. Yep. Five Natsus.

Lucy rubbed her eyes. She pinched her arm. Nope. Not a dream.

¨Uuugghhh...¨ The Natsu with the regular scarf moaned while E-Natsu had stars going over his head. Lucy blinked and tried to understand which Natsu was which,there are six Natsus after all! She looked them over and managed to separate them into categories.

Natsu with white scarf: Slayer Natsu

Natsu with grey scarf: Human because she noticed he had no fangs or magic aura.

Natsu with black scarf: Dragon because he had longer Fangs.

Natsu with brown goggles:Regular E-Natsu.

Natsu with orange goggles: Shy E-Natsu? She thought since he didn't have magic it might have worked like this.

Natsu with black goggles: The brave E-Natsu? She just assumed he was.

While Lucy was thinking about their assortment she didn't notice that Dragon-Natsu had sat and watched her with curiosity. After a while he decided to make himself noticed.

**¨Hey Luce, what-chya thinkin' 'bout?¨**

She looked up and blinked ¨Oh, you're awake...are you hurt anywhere?¨Her face twisted into one of concern.

He laughed in a low voice ¨**Of course not, dragons don't get hurt!¨**He proudly stated and puffed out his chest.

Lucy laughed nervously before noticing that the black-goggled (edo) Natsu was up. ¨Natsu! Are you okay?¨ He looked dazed before blinking and tackling Lucy into a hug¨_Lucy! I'm so glad you're okay!¨_He grinned and nuzzled into her neck. Dragon-Natsu saw this and growled **¨OI, quit touchin' my girl, you nitwit!¨ **He stated and pulled Lucy towards his chest and nuzzled into her. The black-goggled (edo) Natsu narrowed his eyes and was about to retort when they were interrupted by a loud groan.

¨Owwww..¨ The human-Natsu moaned rubbing his eyes when he noticed Lucy. ¨LUCE!¨He pounced onto the surprised Lucy also 'accidentally' kicking both the black-goggled-(edo) Natsu and the Dragon-Natsu. Dragon-Natsu and black-goggled (edo) Natsu got back up and began arguing about Lucy.

**¨GET OF MY MATE, YOU IMBECILE!¨**Dragon-Natsu roared at the human-Natsu.

_¨Oi, who said she's your mate,fire-freak!¨_The black-goggled (edo) Natsu scowled.

**¨SHUT UP,I AIN'T TALKIN' TO YA AM I?! **Dragon-Natsu bellowed and began heaving human-Natsu off of Lucy. (He was cuddling with her the entire time.)

¨NOOOO,LUCEE!¨ He shouted. Lucy sat there and watched dazed as the Natsus argued before she felt a tug on her sleeve. Lucy turned around to find the Natsu with orange goggles.

**_¨Th-th-they're not be-being n-nice are they Lucy-chan?¨_ **He stuttered shyly.

Lucy smiled lightly. At least there was ONE other sane person in the house! ¨No Natsu, they're not.¨ She replied as she watched the others share a few punches before another tug on her sleeve brought her attention back to the shy-(edo) Natsu.

**_¨S-s-so s-s-s-since I-I-Im b-being a g-good boy could I g-get a k-kiss?¨_ **He asked blushing. Lucy herself went red and was about to respond when the dragon-Natsu picked her up and brought her to his chest.**¨OI, What's goin' on 'ere! This is my mate ya know!¨ **He glowered down at the orange-goggled Natsu who in return began squeaking apologies.

While this was happening the black-goggled (edo) Natsu and Human-Natsu began a Lucy-tug-of-war.

¨Oi, let go of Luce!¨

_¨No way, get lost pathetic human, Lucys mine!¨_

When the shy-Natsu and the Dragon-Natsu noticed this they also began tugging at Lucy.

**¨She's MY MATE!¨**

_**¨Le-Let g-go of**_** L-Lucy-s-san!¨****  
** ¨GUYS!¨ The poor Lucy yelled. Of course all this commotion woke up the last two and original dragon-slayers.

¨OW/_OW!¨_They both said at the same time and looked up at the ruckus.

*Blink*

*Blink*

¨WHAT _THE _HELL _IS _GOING _ON?!¨_

* * *

**Hehehe :D 0h I really do love making poor,poor Lucy's life miserable don't I? Tell me what ya'll think and I'll upload next chap. real soon if ya'll like! ^^ Don't Forget to REVIEW! Bye! *hands out thin mints* ~Cherrila**


End file.
